


The Vision of Your Happiness

by curlynerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Harvelle's Roadhouse (Supernatural), M/M, One Shot, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlynerd/pseuds/curlynerd
Summary: A small moment from Cas and Dean's wedding reception, sharing a dance as newlyweds.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The Vision of Your Happiness

It’s late. Late enough that most sensible wedding receptions would be wrapping up about now, but no one at the Roadhouse has so much as glanced toward the exit yet. The food is mostly gone, the toasts and speeches ended hours ago, and the loudest celebrations have quieted into company and conversations between old and new friends alike.

Some smartass queued up “Earth Angel” on the jukebox, which earned a few laughs from the peanut gallery when it started playing, but it’s so late in the evening that most people are cozied up at tables to chat and pick over the remains of wedding pie or circled around the pool tables with beers and old stories. Only a few couples remain on the dance floor.

There’s Garth and Bess, of course, lost in each other’s eyes and giggling to themselves like _they’re_ the sappy newlyweds. There’s Claire and Kaia, with Claire scowling at anyone who dares make eye contact with her doing something as embarrassing as _dancing_ , but the surly look melts the second she catches sight of Kaia’s shy smile. Ash keeps dragging out partners of all genders and supernatural statuses who look like they’re envious of the fun, even the tiniest bit. He’s currently teaching Jack how to waltz, his mullet flicking with every turn.

Dean lets his gaze sweep the Roadhouse as he holds Cas close, swaying slowly to the music. His heart swells with warmth at the sight of all of his friends and family gathered here. With him. Not for a funeral. Not for an apocalypse. But for a wedding. Happy and safe, full of food and drink and laughter and love. Dean’s not sure what he did to deserve something like this, but he treasures it with all his heart.

He trades a glance with Garth as they twist in slow circles with their dance partners. Garth flashes a wide grin, pleased as punch and looking downright _proud_ of Dean, before his smile softens into adoration as he turns back to Bess and kisses her cheek. She laughs and rests her head on his shoulder.

Dean looks back to his own dance partner. Cas is radiant like this, his face flushed from happiness and a few too many celebratory shots of whiskey, his blue eyes brighter than the moon and all of the stars outside. He hasn’t stopped smiling since they woke up this morning, not even while he was bawling during Dean’s vows, not even when it was time for their first married kiss.

Dean smiles himself and leans in to press a kiss to his lips. He still tastes like pecan pie. Cas nuzzles at Dean’s cheek and brushes another kiss against his jaw. His eyes glow with so much love that it hurts to look at for too long. There’s a flicker of awed disbelief there too, like he can’t quite believe this is all happening to him. That he’s married to Dean. Dean didn’t realize how beautiful an angel could look when he was witnessing a miracle.

Dean squeezes Cas’ hand and pulls him in even closer, chest to chest, their hearts beating slow and steady in matching rhythm. He can feel Cas’ wedding ring pressing against his entwined fingers. That’s something he’ll need to get used to, but he can’t say he minds. Dean brings their hands in and kisses the band of silver. 

“Love you,” he sighs, inaudible even over the soft music, letting his lips against Cas’ hand speak his feelings more than the actual words. His heart swells with it, overwhelms him with it. Even after all this time, he can’t believe that he can hold Cas like this. That he can love him, openly and whole-heartedly. That he gets to fall asleep next to him every night and wake up in his arms every morning. That every day he gets to make him laugh, make him roll his eyes, make him sigh in both exasperation and fondness, often at the same time.

They fall into easy silence as one song fades into another, trading kisses and cheesy grins that would usually make Dean blush and complain, but if he wants to act like a giant sap at his own wedding, who’s gonna stop him?

“You should get another piece of pie,” Cas murmurs, his deep voice barely a whisper in Dean’s ear. “Before we run out.”

Dean smiles and breathes a soft laugh. A rush of affection fills his chest with light and warmth, brighter than sunshine, at the way Cas is always looking out for him, always caring. “In a bit,” he says. He kisses Cas’ cheek and sways with the music. “I’m not done dancing with my husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you'd like--also [curlynerd](https://curlynerd.tumblr.com/) over there. I usually post stuff there first while agonizing over a summary for here.


End file.
